<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaleid Topaz * Grand Order by YareYareDaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057331">Kaleid Topaz * Grand Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YareYareDaze/pseuds/YareYareDaze'>YareYareDaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, magical girl olga, medusa is there for a little bit lol, woohoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YareYareDaze/pseuds/YareYareDaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the First Order to investigate Singularity F is in the hands of a grouchy Director, a regular yet impulsive human, and a newbie Demi-Servant, things are bound to go wrong. For example, using the Summoning system without warning, only to summon....hey, is that the Director? Why is she so small???</p><p>(FGO but I gave Director a magical wand and told her to go to town I guess)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaleid Topaz * Grand Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaldea had been bombed. All but one Master candidate had survived, and was forcibly Rayshifted along with the Demi-Servant Mash Kyrielight, who had transformed into Shielder. From the ruins of the Command Room, Doctor Romani Archaman observed the trio wandering through the hellfire that constantly burned through Fuyuki City.</p><p> </p><p>That’s right, the trio. Who was the third member? It was none other than Olga Marie Animusphere, the current Director of Chaldea. She had somehow been Rayshifted as well, and was rescued from a horde of skeleton monsters by Master Ritsuka Fujimaru and Shielder Mash Kyrielight.</p><p> </p><p>And now our heroes were setting up a campsite in the ruins of an abandoned church.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly. You should have been listening to my lecture instead of falling asleep! A civilian candidate is the least knowledgeable person in the entire group about what our mission is here!” Olga Marie was not in a good mood. This girl, Ritsuka Fujimaru, was to be the only functional Master? She barely knew how to guide Mash through combat! And speaking of Ritsuka, the redhead was currently helping her Servant with the summoning circle. She had a squeamish smile on her face as Mash consoled her.</p><p> </p><p>“Director, Senpai is doing her best. And now with this summoning circle, we can get more resources so that this mission can go more smoothly.” Mash set down her enormous black and silver shield, giving the Director a stern, but polite look.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph. I’ll approve your emergency contract for now.” And now to set up the circle around Mash’s Noble Phantasm. The Director said some incantations, and a circle of light flared up around the cross-shaped shield. When the brightness dimmed to a visible state, the area around the three had changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” gasped Mash. “This is just like the Summoning Experiment Room in Chaldea.”</p><p> </p><p>“CQ, CQ. Oh hey, the connection’s back!” The voice of Doctor Roman crackled into existence, now in higher quality. “Now we can communicate faster, send supplies, even-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Why are you running the show?!” Olga Marie’s voice rang through the chamber. “Where’s Lev? Put Lev on the line!”</p><p> </p><p>“How bossy…” mumbled Ritsuka under her breath. Mash gently elbowed her Master but gave her an understanding look.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Director, how are you alive? You weren’t going to Rayshift, right? So why-” Doctor Roman was frazzled upon seeing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind that! I want to know why the head medic is in charge and not Lev!” Olga Marie stamped her foot in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Director. I know I’m not cut out for this kind of job,” replied the doctor with a sigh. “But I need you to understand that there’s no one else. Professor Lev Lainur is dead. Here in this facility, there are less than twenty surviving members. That includes me.”</p><p> </p><p>Olga Marie’s face turned more pale than usual. “Lev is...dead? But how…” She shook her head. “Never mind that. What about the Master candidates? The Coffins?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are 47, all in critical condition,” stated Roman. “Medical supplies are short, and with so many injured we can only save a few.”</p><p> </p><p>“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS!!! Cryopreserve them immediately! The priority is to not let them die!” The Director was practically yelling at the hologram from Chaldea. “We can worry about resuscitating them later!”</p><p> </p><p>“R-right! I forgot the Coffins had those functions! I’ll get on it right away!” With that, the doctor ran off and the communication link was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that surprised me,” mused Mash. “Cryopreservation without prior consent is considered a crime.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Does that mean the Director is a criminal? Wow, Mash was right. She really is evil. </em>Ritsuka said nothing, but raised her eyebrows at Mash’s remark.</p><p> </p><p>Olga Marie opened her mouth to speak, but Mash kept talking. “Yet you made the decision right away, putting your reputation at risk for human lives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be stupid! As long as they’re not dead, I can explain myself- why else would I do that?!” Olga Marie clenched her fist. “For starters, that’s forty-seven possible casualties in my responsibility! There’s no way I can handle that burden!”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, the doctor resumed his communications. And then the conversation turned into technical jargon and yelling that Ritsuka tuned out. She was more interested in the summoning circle, with its bright and shiny colors.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh Senpai, did you want to do something?” Mash asked with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to summon something,” said Ritsuka. “Like, does this thing only do communication? Or can it actually summon things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s up to the Director,” replied Mash. “But the Chaldea summoning system is capable of summoning Heroic Spirits, although mostly it brings out miscellaneous objects. We call them Craft Essences, since they can be used as catalysts for magecraft.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” The Master kept staring at the shield intently. Suddenly the shield flashed, and the Director cursed something unintelligible. A few moments later, a glittering pile of rainbow crystals lay on the summoning device. The Director quickly scooped a bunch of them, inspecting the objects and sighing. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” said Mash as she walked over to the circle, joining the Director. “These are Saint Quartz, senpai. This is the resource needed to fuel the summoning system. You have to-”</p><p> </p><p>The bespectacled girl was interrupted by Ritsuka  picking a few of them up with intense curiosity. “Really? I can use these?” Upon touching them, the crystals began to glow. “Wow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey! Watch it! I’m still on the platform!” The Director angrily shouted as she approached the redhead. “That’s Chaldea’s only supply of…”</p><p> </p><p>Fwoosh!!!</p><p> </p><p>The area once again became an impromptu light show as white light formed into a pillar. Olga Marie wondered if Roman could send over sunglasses, or even a blindfold, because the summoning circle kept blinding her every five minutes! Actually, scratch that. She felt like something was messing with her very being, but what…? </p><p> </p><p>...Actually, it was like she was being separated from reality. No, she <em> was. </em> The burning city of Fuyuki had vanished, and the blue mana lines of the summoning circle were gone too. Where was she?</p><p> </p><p>Olga Marie panicked. A feeling of nausea washed over her, down to what felt like her cells. The white space felt unnatural, uncomfortable. Was she dead? Is that what happens when you stand in the middle of the summoning circle while it’s activated? Was she simply unconscious from the stress? Too many questions swam in the Director’s head. <em> Ooooh, if I come back to life I am going to strangle that Master Candidate! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hello there!” A cheery voice emanated from somewhere, coming towards her. “I was half-expecting a visitor, and half-not!”<br/><br/></p><p>Olga Marie frowned. “Are you the one who pulled me into this void? Release me at once!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it wasn’t me.” The small floating figure grew closer, still too hazy to reveal itself. “You came here on your own accord! Granted, I doubt that you asked to get caught in the middle of forceful temporal and spatial manipulations.”</p><p> </p><p>So it was the summoning by that novice Master that brought her here. The Director scowled. “So how do I return?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t,” said the mysterious voice. “Even if you wait for eternity, you will never come back. You’re dead, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...WHAT?!” No, no, no, no, no. Olga Marie Animusphere was not dead. She was just lucky to be Rayshifted into Singularity F before the bomb’s explosion got to her. All the survivors weren’t in the Coffins, so why should she be the exception? “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I’m not dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sheesh. You didn’t know? That man you know, Lev or something. He put a bomb right under your feet. Right there, boom, so you and the important people would be dead for sure. You never had a chance. Your consciousness being in Fuyuki was some kind of weird courtesy by the Cha-”</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP!”</p><p> </p><p>Olga huddled her knees together, sitting on the white ground. Tears fell freely from her eyes, and she sobbed for a long time without stopping. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason, those words felt like the truth. She didn’t understand everything, but an instinctual feeling of dread suffocated her. So Olga had no choice but to believe it, even if her emotions refused to accept it.</p><p> </p><p>For a while she simply sobbed. For some reason, in this space where only a voice existed, it felt relieving to just let it all out. All the weight of the last few years came crashing down on her, from the day her father died. What had she done wrong? As the Director of Chaldea, she had to handle everything so that the facility ran at its very best. It was true that the staff had no love for her policies, but Chaldea had been successful. Every step of the way, she did her best at a job that no one expected her to inherit. Or at least, she felt like she did. But the moment the flames consumed her vision in the Command Room, that suddenly was all a lie, right? This was all her fault, right?</p><p> </p><p>And then something soft was patting her head, the texture like flower petals.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to stay and grieve forever, you can. Your soul can’t go anywhere at the moment. But I didn’t just come here to make you feel like crap.”</p><p> </p><p>Olga looked up and stared at the creature that had come to console her. It was a funny-looking magic wand, with an orange handle and a seven-pointed golden star encircled by a ring. On both sides of the ringed star were three little white wings that resembled flower petals, the tips darkening to a shade of pink. It truly looked like a toy or some japanese cartoon connoisseur’s prized possession...certainly not like a living thing! And yet, it was calmly floating in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to ask you right now. Will you make a contract with me and become a magical girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Sniffling, Olga frowned. “You’re kidding, right? What can you possibly do? I can’t just come back to life. No amount of magecraft can rectify my situation right now, you useless stick!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now now, don’t say such things about me!” Its petal wings drooped slightly, and then straightened out as if inspired. “I have a reputation to maintain! As the third Kaleidostick ever conceived, I have to set a good impression for my sisters or the old saint will destroy me before I get the chance to do so myself!”</p><p> </p><p>Old saint? Kaleidostick? What the hell was this thing?! “Gah!” Olga was getting exasperated. “Listen you Kaleidostick, whatever you are. You said so yourself. I’m dead. Deader than dead, even. What can you do about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you asked!” The magic wand once again puffed up with pride. “Making a contract with me gives you many benefits.” It struck a shocking pose, as weird as that sounded. “Unlimited prana!” It stuck another pose again. “Enhanced parameters!” Another dramatic pose. “And...the ability to be summoned as a Pseudo-Servant!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? A Servant?!” The idea sounded preposterous. But...the temptation of being alive again was strong. The Kaleidostick cheerfully waggled its wings. “That’s right! In a sense, I’m letting you tag along with my tiny little Saint Graph, which will then basically be yours. Doesn’t that sound amazing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It does, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re probably thinking, “Why”, right?” The Kaleidostick floated back, giving Olga some space. “Well, you came all the way here with your sorry situation, and frankly, I’m bored! My creator shoved me in here and didn’t let me have a way out! And then you popped over out of the fabric of reality, so now I can leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true! He was all like,” the stick began to mimic a gruff deep voice. “Magical Topaz. I’m putting you here because sending you anywhere else in time will prove to be useless. Soon, someone will come to be your partner.” Of course, he didn’t explain why my sisters Ruby and Sapphire could go on. He just laughed and locked me in here, in this void.”</p><p> </p><p>“In any case! While I love hearing my metaphorical lips flap, I’ve told you enough about me. It’s time for you to make a decision~!”</p><p> </p><p>By now, Olga had wiped her tears dry. “Well...all right. I, Olga Marie Animusphere will make a contract with you. She held a hand out to the wand. “What do I need to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.” The wand hesitated. “There is one condition before we make contact: I need your karmic destiny. Simply put, I’m going to burn up a portion of your existence as ignition fuel.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You can’t just reduce me to a blank slate!” Olga quickly stood up, anxiety rising. “There are things I still need to do back there! I have so many responsibilities!”</p><p> </p><p>“Relaaaaax, Olga-chan. I don’t need all of it! That would be pointless! I am just using a significant portion of your existence so that when we perform the initial Prism Trance, the fancy quantum displacement shenanigans don’t leave a parallel universe in a state of chaos. Energy can’t simply be created out of nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know my laws of thermodynamics. But I’ll still be me, right? I’m not going to disappear, right?” Olga asked nervously, speaking a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Sheesh. It’s like you think I’m going to possess you or something. This is just a one-time charge.” Topaz shook itself. “Olga-chan is still going to be Olga-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…” Olga took a deep breath. “Very well. I have a mission I need to complete, no matter what.” She shakily held her hand out to the wand. “So I’ll give myself to you.” No matter what, she was an Animusphere. She’ll just have to do her absolute best with the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>The cool, smooth handle of the wand met Olga’s grip. “Now then, new Master. Please say your name again to finalize this registration.”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Olga,” she said with confidence. “Olga Marie Animusphere!”</p><p> </p><p>Both her and the wand began to emit a bright glow.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Registration…..complete! Initiating Prism Trance!”</p><p> </p><p>A white-hot pain seared into her body, flaring up all of her Magic Circuits to activation. It was like every cell, every atom of her being acted in protest, the pain so intense it felt numbing. She was burning up, her neurons kicking into overdrive transmitting the sensation all over herself. It was like fire, an unstoppable fever, like being hurled into the core of an enormous reactor, or the sun. If she could scream she would, but nothing in that moment alerted her that she was doing so. It felt like eternal incineration.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, she tightly closed her eyes and withstood the agony. Ultimately though the pain won. Olga Marie unconsciously fell through the white space that suddenly shattered into a checkered void, magic wand still in hand. And finally, the black squares grew more numerous until there was nothing left but darkness and the sensation of falling into something extremely hot.</p><p> </p><p>Olga suddenly woke up to find herself floating in an ocean of fire, but this time it didn’t feel so agonizing. Rather, it was like she detached from the setting. Up ahead was her own silhouette. It turned around, revealing a Director covered in tattered, burnt clothes and angry splotches of red on her skin. Her eyes were glazed and weary, like she had been there for a long, long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I...dreaming?” This woman’s voice was hoarse, broken, and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I could ask you the same thing.” Olga wasn’t sure how to deal with herself. “I don’t know why I’m here.” She kept her distance from the woman.</p><p> </p><p>The other Olga Marie laughed, or at least tried to. “It’s been so long since I could remember myself looking that nice. Or maybe it has been no time at all. Are you another simulation of Chaldea that has come to mock me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” stated Olga. “I’m very much real. And I’m going to live. I don’t know what happened to you, but I will not end up like that!”</p><p> </p><p>The corners of the other woman turned up slightly, her fringe hiding her eyes. “I hope you’re right. That maybe somewhere, I don’t have to suffer for all eternity in my father’s greatest treasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, this is-” Olga winced as the other woman began to disintegrate. The world was beginning to darken again.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck,” whispered the dying Olga. “Me from another future. I’ll always be here until Chaldeas ceases to be. But at least, I know I have hope. If only in a dream…”</p><p> </p><p>Her ashes reconstituted into a singular, pale spark. <em> Take it, </em> said Topaz in a disembodied voice. <em> That is the price you are paying for your chance to live. </em></p><p> </p><p>Olga clasped the tiny flame in her hands, and the world turned into darkness once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“WAAAAUGH! I killed her!”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsuka scrambled around the sleeping body of the Director, waving her hands in a frenzied panic as Mash tried to calm her down. “She’s not moving! No, no, no, no, no…”</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai...senpai!” Mash firmly grabbed Ritsuka’s shoulders, preventing the redhead from making any more sudden movements. “Get a hold of yourself! The Director is not dead. She just fainted, see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok. Calming down.” The novice Master took a deep breath, but something caught her eye. “Actually, um, Mash...the Director looks a little smaller, or is it just me?” Ritsuka looked beyond Mash and to her shield where the Director was.</p><p> </p><p>The Shielder turned around. “You’re right. Huh? This isn’t the Director…or maybe it is?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl collapsed on the shield certainly looked like her. But Mash couldn’t recall her ever wearing a yellow ribbon in her hair or her stray hair strand being that big. Also, this girl was holding some kind of wand...and her clothes, while still bearing the same colors the Director liked to wear, were a little different.</p><p> </p><p>“Did that summoning circle mess her up somehow?” Ritsuka started to feel guilty. “Oh gosh. This is my fault, I shouldn’t have been so reckless.” She put a hand on the Director(?)’s shoulder, moving her gently. “Please wake up, ma’am…”</p><p> </p><p>Olga’s eyes snapped open. “Who do you think you are, touching me?!” In a flash, the teenage girl was on her feet and pointing the wand at Ritsuka in an accusatory manner. “I-I’m not some defenseless...little…” Her voice trailed off as she became aware of her surroundings, and her own self. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh. You...are so...cute!” Topaz’s voice rang out from the wand. “This works out conveniently! Now you can actually be a Magical <em> Girl </em>, Olga-chan!” The wand’s handle bent slightly upwards, as if looking at Ritsuka and Mash. “And you! The one with the pink hair and enormous shield. You look like you could fit the part with that outfit, too!”</p><p> </p><p>Ritsuka and Mash looked at the girl and the talking stick, sweatdrops forming on their heads. She met them with the kind of smile one makes when they’ve been caught doing something. Luckily, the Chaldean communications came on, sparing them the role of asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back,” said Roman. “Looks like you summoned a Servant? I’m getting a Caster-class signal...no wait, this isn’t right. This isn’t exactly a Servant’s Saint Graph, but not a phantasmal either-”</p><p> </p><p>And then he noticed the little Director. A lot of things crossed his face, but the doctor didn’t say a word. He just couldn’t compute the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since no one wants to speak, I guess I’ll have to do some explaining~,” said Topaz in a happy tone. “First of all, hello! I’m Magical Topaz! Basically, I incorporated the remaining vestiges of Olga-chan here with my puny Saint Graph, and now we are one amazing duo!” Little sparkles flew off of the winged star. “You can thank me later!”</p><p> </p><p>“Director, this is amazing. I really can’t believe what I’m seeing.” Roman shook his head in disbelief. “Your signal resembles that of a Servant now, and it’s a lot stronger than it was before! This outright proves you’re alive and present!” </p><p> </p><p>“I…” Olga Marie looked at herself. “Well of course I’m alive,” she asserted, straightening herself. “I have a job to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say, doctor, you never did tell us how the summoning system worked.” Ritsuka put a hand to her chin. “Was there any danger with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no. You obviously shouldn’t be in the circle’s center, or you might bump into what’s being summoned. But nothing like this should have been able to happen.” Roman looked to his side, catching the attention of someone in Chaldea. “I’ll have to look into the Director’s unique condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, I haven’t forgotten.” Olga walked up to Ritsuka, who was now a little bit taller than the teenage Director. “I promised myself,” the girl suddenly grabbed the Master’s neck with both hands. “That I would strangle you for using up Chaldea’s entire Saint Quartz supply!”</p><p> </p><p>The sight looked as ridiculous as it sounded. Mash didn’t even have to go help her Master with the assault, as Ritsuka easily pushed away the furious Olga. “I know, I know!” It was silly to see such a refined person act like a little kid. </p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, is the area clear for investigation?” Mash looked at the hologram expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I don’t detect any enemies aside from some idle skeleton warriors. It would be wise to start moving. The sooner you all find the cause of the Singularity, the sooner you can all return and we can sort everything out back in Chaldea.” Mash nodded, and by then Ritsuka and Olga had stopped fighting.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, that settles it,” said Olga. “Let’s keep exploring this town. The cause of the twisted history must be somewhere in it.” With those words, she walked off towards the ruined bridge in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsuka looked at Mash, who motioned for her to follow Olga. All the while, Topaz stayed by her Master’s side, floating nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The trio walked through the ruins of Fuyuki City. Ritsuka couldn’t help but notice the remains of shops, homes, and the deteriorated skyline. It was like a nightmare version of her hometown, except the dream was real. At least Mash and Olga were around, though.</p><p> </p><p>The Director grumbled as they headed to the bridge. “...this Holy Grail War has completely gone off the rails. I wouldn’t be surprised to find a Servant without a Master, for they would be nothing more than phantom spirits gone mad.”</p><p> </p><p>The bridge was in sight when suddenly chains materialized in front of the group. They gleamed silver, and their tight formation prevented any more forward advancement. Ritsuka came forward, a hand reaching out to touch the shiny metal. “Are these...chains?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, wait! Don’t touch it!” With a sudden jolt, Ritsuka pulled her hand back at Olga’s command. The chains began to wiggle, nearly ensnaring the Master who fell backwards. Mash reached for her Master’s shoulder as Olga gripped Topaz in anticipation. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Ritsuka could answer, a mysterious woman’s voice echoed through the riverbank. “Too bad. Fresh prey managed to slither away.”</p><p> </p><p>A dark figure materialized not too far from them. With a black hood, long magenta hair and a wicked looking lance, she cut an intimidating figure. “A Servant and Master I’ve never seen before. And what’s this? Another rogue Servant? Oh my,” said the hooded woman as her golden eyes gleamed. “How young and fresh you all are.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s the Servant,” said Mash who readied her shield. “But I don’t see her Master anywhere!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget, this is a world gone mad.” Olga aimed Topaz at the Servant. “I’m not surprised to find a corrupted Servant without a Master wandering around.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the woman had sauntered up to a statue of a young man frozen in the middle of a scream, caressing his face with her lilac claws. She chuckled menacingly amongst her posse of petrified people.</p><p> </p><p>“Are those…” Ritsuka couldn’t help but notice they were people of various ages and classes. Civilians caught in a supernatural struggle. It gave her shivers.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like that Servant turned them to stone,” observed Olga.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” </p><p> </p><p>The hooded woman stared at Ritsuka. “You don’t approve? As I see it, if you carelessly wander into my hunting grounds I’m free to treat you as I please.” With that, the woman forcefully tore off the statue’s head. A geyser of blood erupted from the neck, showering the evil woman in crimson rain. “But don’t worry. I may have lost one statue, but soon I’ll have three more to add to my collection.” She licked her lips as the blood of the boy statue was absorbed into her form.</p><p> </p><p>There was no mistaking who this woman was. Even Ritsuka could tell, recalling a certain Greek myth. This woman was Medusa, the cursed gorgon sister with the petrifying glare!</p><p> </p><p>Mash set her shield in a defensive position. “There’s no choice but to fight now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Olga-chan.” Topaz bent itself backwards to ‘look’ at her. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to use me, you gotta transfoooorm!”</p><p> </p><p>“H-here?” Olga looked at the wand incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, duh! You’re a magical girl now. If you want to use my power, that’s how you do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ritsuka could only watch as her new friend fiercely tackled the Dark Lancer by herself, ignoring the commotion behind her. Well, she <em> was </em> trying to ignore it, until a burst of light erupted behind her, causing even the fighters to stop and stare at the spectacle. The golden tower of light extended to the orange sky, almost parting the clouds above.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Even Medusa was looking bewildered from her perch above her chains. </p><p> </p><p>Olga Marie descended down from the light. Her small braid was held in place with a long yellow ribbon, though her head had some idiot strands poking out. Her outfit was amber orange with black accents, complete with a white cape. In her hands was Topaz, sparkling with an aura of golden mana. </p><p> </p><p>Ritsuka gaped at the sight. There was no way. This was the Director’s true power? “Director is really a….”</p><p> </p><p>“I am Kaleido Topaz! Magical girl of love and justice, burning with passion!” Olga whipped out her wand with a flourish, trailing sparkles. She sounded extremely confident, haughty even. “You Shadow Servants, disperse or feel the wrath of the stars!”</p><p> </p><p>All Ritsuka Fujimaru could think was <em> man, this was like watching a Saturday morning cartoon, but in real life.  </em></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-???, Singularity F-</p><p> </p><p>Deep in a cavern, two figures are bickering. One arrived in response to a powerful magical signal, the other having been there the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Well, one person was bickering. The other was standing as stiff as a scarecrow, ignoring everything. </p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Saber! Keeping this singularity afloat has become a meddlesome thorn at the master plan’s side. Cease this charade and collapse Fuyuki at once!”</p><p> </p><p>Though Saber doesn’t move, the black armor of hers shines with intimidation and power. In her eyes is an unspoken response: Rejection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the NA event was happening and I thought, "Why not make a magical girl Olga? How cool would that be?" Y'know, just for fun. And then somewhere along the way I took a supersonic crash course in True Magic, fate lore, Prillya, and took this a little too seriously. This wasn't supposed to be so long, and look what happened! I just really wanted this idea out of my head once and for all.</p><p>Some extra trivia: Topaz is a kaleidostick 1.5 that works with two kinds of magic. But all that translates is to more power to beat up genuine Servants with. Not sure if cards should be a thing, although an Olga cosplaying Marie Antoinette would be funny. Who made Topaz? Was it the K-scope man? Yesn't. </p><p>If I have one regret, it's not putting any action sequences.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>